I Don't Know Where You End and I Begin
by loveedoveymonkey
Summary: ...much like my feelings for Edward, which were free and passionate and raw. Raw in a good way, but sometimes raw in a way that made each breath scrape the insides of my lungs when I breathed...Involves some history from Edward's rebellious years.
1. Prologue

**Ok, bear with me, I know it's a little weird, and you are probably thinking, where are you going with this? Just hang on, this is my first fan fiction, and I want to see how it goes.**

**Another update, this story takes place from the summer after Twilight, and continues onward. New Moon didn't happen. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful work.

Prologue

My feelings for Edward were free and passionate and raw. Raw in a good way, but sometimes raw in a way that made each breath scrape the insides of my lungs when I breathed. But right now, I really do not know what to feel right now. It had been rocky up until now, and as I stared into the eyes of the child, I remained still.


	2. Inside

**Ok, guys. This is chapter one with much more detail...well, more detail. Does this help? Review please!**

Chapter one: Inside

So I stared into his eyes, but I wasn't sure what I saw. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring back at what I assumed were my sickly colored eyes. I took one jagged breath, and collapsed in a heap. It was more of an emotional pain that overwhelmed my senses and made me physically exhausted, even though I had slept. It was a restless sleep, however. I did not understand why Edward would not be honest with me. I felt like crying, but I really didn't want to move in any way possible.

I could hear Edward's moan of pain, and I refused to move. My limbs yearned to reach out to him, and just lay my hands on his cheeks and confess my fears to him. It felt as if I had a boulder on top of me, and I was not proud to say that this boulder was removable, and I was just being stubborn. I never once thought that I could be doing something to _him_, instead I thought of how he had the strength to hurt me, and I could never do anything to him. The Idea seemed impossible to me, and I remained immobile.I do not know how long I laid there, but it wasn't long, and when I looked up, he was no longer on my bed, but in the rocking chair.

What made me look up from my pose was the sound of gasping breaths, and I instinctively looked up, only to see my love making the noise. I briefly considered that he was overreacting, and if I could maintain control, then he should be able to as well. That rocking chair held so many nice memories, and now they were tainted with his expression, which seemed to outway the rest.

"What have I done to you?" he asked in a voice very contradictory to the sounds he was making. I wish I could explain everything..how I felt betrayal and how I did not trust him, and that it hurt me to feel this way in the first place.

"Just don't talk. Please. Don't leave either, but don't talk," I whispered. As much as I was unhappy with him, his presence kept me above the water, although right now I was threatening to drown.

We continued to sit there in silence, and he occasionally opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he did not know what to say. It was uncomfortable to say the least. With each growing second the urge to run to him grew and grew, and I untangled myself from my pose. I know sat cross-legged with my chin balanced on the palms of my hands. The situation was worsening by the day, and soon we would be so distant, that we would not even see each other for any length of time.

The truth was that ever since my love had returned, he was not the same. He wouldn't touch me, his kisses were bland and impassionate. I did not understand what was wrong. I had become used to his reactions, much like the ones he displayed right now, and they usually occurred when I was acting just as he was acting to me.

I felt the urge to scream at him, "Do you not see through your own eyes? I love you, I do, and you have been cruel and.." I was silenced by his stony stare. Each time I tried to reveal my feelings to him, he always gave me this look that did urge me to continue, but I was frightened. Each time he looked at me there was less and less emotion.

He stopped hyperventilating, and as I blinked he was in my face, and I blinked again, and he was gone. I took that as a farewell, but what frightened me the most was that I did not know how long that farewell was going to last. Would I see him today?

--------

I was lying by my car. Edward wasn't in school today. There seemed to be no excuse, because there was no sun and he had fed only a few days ago. He seemed to be avoiding me more and more, and I wanted to know why. I replayed the events in my mind from this morning, and had strange thoughts of being suicidal, only to groan in my own futile attempts to be more melodramatic then I already was. I just wanted everything to go back to how it used to be, when he loved me.

The day had been very uneventful without him, although I guiltily felt relief that I did not have to convince myself that everything was okay between us as he stiffly and loosely held my hand, and I could sense his impatience for the day to end, so he could escort me home, and then make some excuse. He did not even realize how my eyes would tear up and I would nod instead of kissing him.

If he still loved me, then why was he acting like this?

**So I was talking to a friend, and she told me that I should clarify what I mean by hyperventilate...like, since Vampires can exactly cry, then this is there version of sobbing. Overdramatic maybe, but whatever. Doesn't it add suspense to the story? Yeah, and I know they don't need to breathe, but still... **

**Ok let me clarify: Edward has been acting emo-wish since something seemed to traumatize him in the middle of the summer after twilight. I won't let you know what happened until you review! Even if it sucks, ok**


	3. What Happened Past

Ok, you might want to read it again, since I added lots more detail. Is this enough??

Muahaha, so the secret is unveiled. What happened during the summer? This is a flashback, just so you know.

Chapter Two: What Happened Past

(EPoV)

Bella was not with me. I was supposedly hunting with Emmett and Jasper, but I was lead astray. Astray was the most probable word that could sum up my circumstances, but I sensed the sunlight on my immortal limbs, and I knew that I was not in the mountains of Washington anymore. I was alone as well, and I knew that I could not call to my brothers; I was so far away from Emmett and Jasper that I could not even hear there thoughts anymore. I am not sure how I arrived at my current destination exactly, but the fact was that I was here.

I searched for the idle mind of some human, and I was dismayed, for no one seemed to inhabit this small town. As I ran along the streets, I ungracefully stumbled to the ground, dirtying my dark purple t-shirt. This behavior of mine was contrary to the characteristics of a vampire, and I thought of how human the action was. Spending more time with Bella was reintroducing me to this. I smiled weakly, and stood slowly. I looked down at the ground, and glared at what had caused me to trip. I imagined how the intensity of such a glare would cause any mortal to cower and cringe in my shadow. Some odd part of me actually was curious to know what the humans of Forks would think if they knew what my family was. Not only of that, but that vampires actually existed. I looked leaned closer towards the object.

It was a license plate, with the state "California" on it. I felt my heartless chest tighten, as I noticed how far away from my angel I really was. I dug deep into my mind and thought repeatedly, "_California. California. Why here?_"

Then I remembered. It was terrible, ghastly, and something I did not want to bring up.

What brought me to Southern California was something, better a certain someone, from my rebellion several years ago. I had met a young girl, and, because of my reckless ways, I had killed her, or so I thought.

I was confused. I honestly did remember (I snarled as I did) killing that poor girl wandering in the street in 1925. I don't know why I didn't read her thoughts before killing her, but I didn't and so I had lunged and it was too late. I realized that I was glad that I had not done so, because I would not know how I would be able to live with myself. It would amount to almost as much pain as I felt for letting James get close to my Bella in the first place.

_I cautiously approached my prey, and licked my lips hungrily. I felt her look up, and then quickly look down. She continued to chase her ball down the street; I smirked, this girl had no chance with me. I knew of the power I had; it was more powerful than any weapon, and I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I approached her slowly. _

_I had decided to attack head on, and make her death as quick as possible. She smelled so sweet, and although some vampires prefer an older human, I preferred the younger ones. _

_Suddenly, she turned around and stared into my eyes. I lunged…_

I refused to continue to reminisce. I saw the same young girl standing in the street, a ball in her hands. I blinked and pinched the bridge of my nose, and slowly re-opened my eyes. She was still there. She smiled.

"_How can she be smiling? Does she not recognize me?" _I thought, wincing.

There were several different features about her. For one, her eyes were a deep shade of red. She had a frame of soft, brown hair, and was no taller than three and a half feet. The tension in the air was not an angry one, just a curious and surprised one. She giggled quietly, and began to run down the long street. It was only a second before I reacted; I chased her, and she ran faster than I had ever seen a human run.

_Then was she really human?_

I then realized what really drew me here, and why I was pulled here. It was _her_. She...had done so, and I was frightened. How?

I caught up to her.

"It took me a long time to find my ball," she said quietly.

------

Cliffy for you! My first ever! Thanks to nothisisnotchelz, for giving me my first ever review, and I completely changed the prologue and now it's another story completely. please review!


	4. A Rose Losing Its Petals

I ADDED DETAIL GUYS!! AREN"T YOU PROUD OF ME!!!!

After getting some awesome insight from darklove4ever, I've decided to give you some background from starting from the few months before Edward and Bella's relationship started going through the cracks.

Chapter 3

A Rose losing its petals

BPOV

As I quietly unlocked the door, I was thinking about Edward. He was unhappy; I knew that, but what I couldn't understand was _why_. I entered the kitchen, and set my book bag on the chair where he usually sat when he drove me home. Edward usually would hold the front door for me, like a true gentleman, and I would tease him about it, although I enjoyed it. He would comfortably walk through the rooms in my house, following me around while I picked up trash, or vacuumed. His appearance shined brighter than the tacky yellow-colored cabinets that lined the kitchen. It was always the same chair. The chair where he watched me eat, or rather, just watched _me._ I whimpered, and started making Charlie's dinner. I started to daydream…

_It was oddly warm that night. I yawned as I turned onto my street, and saw that my house lights were off. _

"_God, did Charlie fall asleep again without turning off the lights?" I thought to myself. _

_In the pit of my stomach was some fear. No major fear, but I feared I would trip on the way to my front step, and my angel wouldn't be there to catch me because he was hunting with Jasper and Emmett. He had said that they would be somewhere in Washington, not too far from me because he knew I did not like that. I had come to the conclusion that he didn't like so either, and although it was an uncomfortable situation, we both agreed on it._

_Sure enough, I tripped getting out of my truck, when I tripped over a blunt rock and I fell. The ground came closer and closer, and I closed my eyes awaiting the ground. Instead, I was balanced on a pair of cold arms, and I smiled, happy to see that my hero was always there, in some way or another. Well, except once, and I don't think of it often, especially since he wasn't proud that he had not arrived to Arizona until after I had been attacked and tortured._

"_I didn't know if you would be there," I whispered._

_He chuckled, and instead of taking me through the door, he carried me through the window, and laid me on my bed. I was really tired, but happy that Edward was here. He tucked his nose into my neck, and I shivered gleefully._

"_Bella," he sighed his voice a quiet murmur in the wind, as if he did not want to disturb the silent night, "an afternoon without you is already unbearable, but you make it harder to stay away with you saying things like that." _

_I am usually never doubtful of Edward, but I was worried when the smile didn't touch his oddly dark eyes. His eyes would usually be a light gold color, and after hunting because he was stronger, he would hold me closer, kiss me longer; it was a good price to pay for being away from him for so long. _

_I questioned him before thinking, "Did you not hunt today?"_

_He stiffened. I kept waiting for the reply that never came. I fell asleep in his arms, not much different from every night, but tonight, it was different, so very different._

_The next day, as I sat next to Edward in his Volvo, I was worried. I had fallen asleep the night before, but, even as Edward hummed his lullaby, I could hear the tension in his tone. I had the urge to ask him what was wrong, but I feared this would bring on more awkwardness between us, and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I did not want to be suspicious of him, but I could not help but do so. _

_I did not like this tension, and it felt like he was hiding something from me. He kissed me as I alighted the car, but it lasted no more than a second, and he muttered some excuse about having to speak to some teacher that I didn't even know we had._

_The days dragged on into weeks, and, sometimes, Edward didn't stay over with me, making me cry. He never explained, and he didn't seem as concerned as my real Edward would be over my red eyes and sad disposition. His eyes grew considerably darker, and I wondered if he was having difficulty being around me because he was so prone to possibly slipping, but then why did he not just hunt? I could wait. It was almost like someone else was occupying his time..._

I spilled ketchup on the floor, and was brought back to reality. I really wanted to run away from my reverie, more like a nightmare, so those small splats of a sound made me return to my diligent work, which unfortunately occupied my hands, and not my mind. I thought of Edward so vividly.

"_Bella_," came the whisper.

I whirled around, only to find no one there, but smelled Edward despite myself, his sweet scent filling my nose.

**Well what do you think? I hope that might have cleared some questions up for y'all. Review please!**


	5. Inner Quarrel

**Let me know, am I mentioning Bella way too much?**

**Right, so how do you like it so far? I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I hope it's interesting enough. I am going to try my hardest to make this chapter a lot longer than the others. Oh, and before I forget, this is back to Edward's flashback during the summer.**

Ch. 4

Inner Quarrel

Although breathing was something I did not need to do, I suddenly felt like I was choking. Not the sort of choking you experience when you are fearful and cannot even move in anyway possible, but someone was choking _me_. I blinked, waiting for the tears that would never come to ooze out of the sides of my eyes, as I had watched occur in movies as someone was being strangled.

I felt idiotic, waiting to die, and I knew that I wouldn't. I was not surprised that this young, (relatively) girl would know such a thing. After all, she was only technically four or five years of age. But that was her appearance, I had not detected the inner workings of her mind, and the idea had still did not occur to me.

I then realized that the tyke _was_ real. Why would she not be? Just because I had tried to flee from those horrible memories past, the ones that I had gained unmercifully during those years of my existence that I shied away from most, I had moved onto a life that seemed to exclude those years. They were only about fifteen years, my rebellious years, a short period of time for someone who lived for eternity. But I had strived so much to forget, and in that short period of time between now and then, I had managed to put it out of my mind. Now and then I would hear her scream echo in my ears, and I would flinch unhappily. Sometimes Bella would notice, and she would ask worryingly, and I would just kiss her, dazzle her as she put it, and make her lose her train of thought. I knew how much Bella needed me, and when she would notice every bit of "not happy" emotion, she would immediately begin to worry.

The small girl's voice interrupted my thoughts, "If I could have, could I have traded my ball for my life?" Her voice was tender, and although perfect like all vampires, her voice tended to have a small lisp at the end of her sentences, like a child that had only begun to learn to speak.

I was intrigued by this, because we were _supposed_ to be flawless, but I obviously was not. If I was flawless, then I would not need Bella, but I did need her.

I felt guiltier then I had moments earlier, and I did not speak in any way. My eyes did not even flicker from the ground. I could sense her innocence and her naivety as I processed the question she had just asked me. It was something someone of her age would say.

Normally, if phrased in another way, I would have chuckled. But replacing something like bubblegum with the word "life" was not exactly of equal value. I struggled to understand how I could have changed her, and briefly tried reading her mind.

" _Why is he staring at me? I thought I was pretty. My mommy used to tell me how pretty I was, but I miss her. I wonder if he has a mommy."_

Innocent, as I thought before. But suddenly, her mind took a drastic switch, almost like the lights in her brain had been flickered, and she…

" _Remember, Rebecca, you have to convince him that you are a toy. An angel. He did this to you. You understand you need to make him feel the pain you have felt."_

Another switch.

" _Oh Robert, she shouldn't do that. He seems like a sweet boy, sure he might have done this to her, our beautiful baby girl."_

I stumbled backwards. Was I imagining this? She started to scream, almost as if the voices inside her head were quarreling with each other. Her scream sounded more like bell ringing, and I briefly thought of Bella.

Her ball began to roll in circles around her, and the ground began to shake. Her ball became a fierce color of red, the color of anger.

In that moment, I finally realized what she was. I have no idea what precise word there was for it, but all I had was a description. She not only had multiple personalities, these personalities were of her parents. Her ball must have been her source of energy, as all she cares for is the toy.

I lowered into a crouch, ready to attack. I was not thinking how this was still a child, and I was ready to spring, when the child stopped wailing. The ground was still, and her ball was a sickly yellow. An expression crossed her face, and she reminded me so much of my Bella.

She stepped forward, and she continued to speak again, " My name is Rebecca. I..." she stumbled, " want to talk to you, but I don't know how to do it alone.

Her thoughts crossed my mind once again.

" _Alone baby, how alone?"_

I sighed, and stood from my crouch. I waited patiently as she seemed ready to quarrel with her mind once again…

**Right, so what do you think? Confusing? Weird? Next chapter will be of Bella, sorry! There is still more to the flashback, and you are probably wondering where Edward is right now, but I'll get to it sooner or later. :)**


	6. Family History

Okay you guys….I added more detail. I know I'm going slow, but I'm trying! Thanks to my beta reader

Ok, Thanks again to every single person who has reviewed! I love you guys!

Chapter 5

Family History

BPOV

I winced as Charlie's fork scratched against his plate. I always hated that noise. Usually, I wouldn't have been able to hear it, being caught up in my own thoughts, but, honestly, I was too worried about what emotions my face would show if I tried thinking about _him _calmly, considering how bad a liar I am. Charlie seemed to sense that I was sad, and he began a rather boring conversation. Sure, we had been living together for about 8 months, but we hadn't exactly bonded, and I felt awkward around him at many times, even if he was my dad. But instead of lightening the mood, the mood would've turned considerably darker if I wasn't already in such a deep depression.

"Well, I was at the station today, and I was listening the radio, when I heard that my great-aunt Cassandra had passed away," he said, but he was not exactly sad.

The words made sense, but not together. "Wait, I'm confused. You heard it on a _police radio_?" My voice cracked on the way out, most likely from the stress, but I was glad that it could have passed as just having something in my throat.

I quickly swallowed some water, and continued to stare at him. I could hear he was hesitating. I wondered what the problem was.

"You see," he started, "She was actually, um," now he was the one clearing his throat, "found dead this morning, blood drained from her body, like she was attacked by some wild animal. What was funny was that she had bites all over her body, and the bites were really small."

He swallowed slowly, awaiting my reaction. My reaction was shocked, but not as sympathetic as the real Bella would have responded. The real Bella would have run over to him, and, although she would not have known of this aunt, she would be overly thoughtful and kind. This Bella, this person, this me…not so much. I began to speak in a monotone fashion. My mind was thinking in another direction entirely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Charlie. I am actually surprised that your police radio had a receiver of…Wait, I don't even know where this great-aunt of yours lived," I said, but it was obviously a question.

"I am not sure of the name of the town, but it was Southern California," he answered, waiting for me to continue.

It sort of reminded me of the way Edward (I winced, internally this time) would think that I would run each time he revealed more about his family and himself. Why couldn't we still be like that? Tender and cautious, but in a sweet way, not a suspicious and almost hostile way.

He suddenly smiled. It was silent for a few seconds before he began, "I never told you much about my side of my family, did I?"

He laughed. I suddenly felt guilty because I never had felt any curiosity about the family of the man who shared my blood and so many traits of mine. All I had cared about was that he was really my father, that he was married to my mother, and that he had taken down all of the school pictures he had of me in the house. I still didn't really want to know, but I forced myself to ask him, faking interest, hoping that he wouldn't see through it. You never really knew with Charlie. He was probably smarter than he let on and could understand more of what he claimed to know.

"I was actually thinking about that during History the other day," I began.

He frowned disapprovingly. I could hear the questions forming on his tongue about why I was not paying attention during class instead of forming irrelevant questions. I could already imagine the argument he was ready to begin, but I rather speak about his boring family history than speak of my slowly decreasing History average.

It was actually tough to go to school without a vampire boyfriend not whispering the answers to you during every test. [I smirked internally; it was amusing because I had been going to school without him for practically my entire life, and these last few months with my beloved Edward stood out more than the rest. The way he held my hand during my Pre-calculus exams, and how he make me laugh when he would mock the English teacher every time she mispronounced all of the characters' names in Hamlet. I ignored Charlie, and cut him off, urging him to continue to speak with my eyes.

"My side of the family all resides in California," he seemed proud, "but I chose to live here."

I smirked too. I thought that it probably did not look like much of a smirk, more like a scary grimace. I was thinking of my first day at Forks when I felt like the outsider. Charlie must have felt that way too. But the way he spoke of his Forks, I knew that he felt that this was the best decision he ever made.

"We were originally from Canada, but we came to California in about 1904. I know you think I'm plain, Bella," I opened my mouth to protest, but he waved his hand.

"…But we've actually been in the newspaper, FRONT PAGE. Well, not me or my parents, but my great-aunt and her family. Both of my great-aunts have actually been missing, I never really was sure of what happened, but I think that they got lost on the way home from the park about two blocks from their house," he paused, trying to be suspenseful.

I was actually more interested than I led him to believe. I actually felt pity for the great-great-aunts I had never heard of before tonight.

"Were they alright? I guess they were found, obviously, because Cassandra died recently," I tried filling in the end of the story.

I could hear Charlie trying to make his voice sound menacing. It would have been funnier if I wasn't so focused. His hair was sticking wildly on the side of his head. But I was glad to please him; he was trying to make the story more frightening.

"One was. The other…never found. The case made the papers. All that was there was a giant smear of her blood on the street, but that was all they got. She was declared dead a week after she disappeared," he was pleased with himself.

I was sort of disgusted with my father. He was smiling about this? I rapidly rose from my chair, and rinsed my plate. I walked out of the kitchen, deciding that for a day he was the one that was going to clean up, and I could hear him begin to protest, but I dashed up the stairs, and quickly locked the door to my bedroom.

((expand dream sequence a little to make it a little more detailed and explain the roar (it's Edward right?) so make her think that it wasn't like a car or something…))

That night I had a dream. In my subconscious, I knew I was awake, yet I was surprised that this dream was not about Edward. And because his presence did not highlight my dream, I was frightened and curious at the same time. I was walking down a street and I wasn't sure of the location, but something told me it was California. It was a feeling that I had, and I knew that I was right. I suddenly stopped, and could not will myself to go further. It was as an invisible force was holding me back, Was there something I was supposed to see? I peered down in defeat, and gasped when I saw a caked brown smear on the street. The smear became like a movie screen; it was not in color, but in black and white. I heard was a roar. What terrified me most was that the snarling roar was familiar, almost reminiscent of…him. I had not heard anyone make that noise besides him. I wondered what the dream meant.

I woke up sweating, and I couldn't remember my dream. I thought I was still having a nightmare, because my love wasn't holding me, consoling me. But then I remembered everything that had happened in the past two months, and I cried and cried.

I walked into the dimly-lit, under-stocked library. The Forks Library didn't have much choice, but it had a faster computer than the one at my home. Not exactly state of the art either because it took a while for the computer to start up, but much better than mine. I impatiently tapped my nibbled fingernails on the shabby table and waited.

I led the cursor to the search box and clicked, but my mind blanked. I had no idea what I was looking for here. It was sort of a feeling I had about what Charlie had told me the night before. I felt a little silly as I typed in the very vague search term, and wondered where this search would lead as "murder in California" appeared from the keys I tapped. I quietly sifted through all of the celebrity murders from 1900. It _was_ California after all. But I quickly found one titled, _Small Child Lost in Small Town_.

I laughed, even though the matter was serious. People were way too unoriginal back then. They could have come up with a better title, but my smile turned into a frown as I begin to read the story. My expression was grim as I realized how much data the investigators really had back then. It was only a little more than what Charlie had told me. Below the story was a blurry picture of the scene of crime. It was of a street, there were only three houses lining it, but the most gruesome part was a smear running the length of two feet, marring the black tar.

I felt queasy just thinking of the amount of blood that would make that smear, and as I read the story, I saw the picture of the young girl.

The caption below read, "_Investigators have no lead whatsoever of the whereabouts of this young girl by the name of..."_

Someone placed a cool hand on my shoulder. The hand was way too cold to be human. I turned expectantly, but it wasn't my love….

Not much of a cliffhanger, but whatever. I hope you liked it!!


	7. What She Really Was

**I added more detail, and I am happy to say that I'm sort of almost done with the revising of the old chapters, and that I'll be able to give my awesome possum readers some new stuff soon! THANKS BETA READER M. I have an idea, not sure it will be great, but only you guys can determine that. Please review!**

**Here we go! Back to the little girl and our beloved Edward.**

Chapter 6

What She Really Was

_"This girl is weird,"_ I thought. I felt a smile playing on the edge of my lips. I never really used that word. It was something I had picked up from Bella. Sweet, sweet Bella. I thought about how she had stood at the door of her house before I left to hunt. I remembered the last words she had said that night before.

_"Edward, my lips are calling you."_

I never told her much of what she said during the nights, but usually was something of her love for me always twisted oddly in her murmur as she spoke in her sleep. I laughed internally. I wondered if she really thought like that in her mind. Although I wished everyday that I would suddenly be able to read her mind, I'm glad that I couldn't. Perhaps part of her charm was that she was a total mystery to me; something that no one else could offer.

When I realized that I had closed my eyes, I reluctantly opened them. I was startled when I saw that Rebecca was not standing in front of me. I was frightened at the sudden appearance and disappearance of this little girl even though it was a natural trait of any vampire; she could be in once place, and the next minute she would be gone, like a magician performing his best trick. Was this her best? Or was I merely not as observant as I led myself to believe?

"Hey! Excoooose me!" the voice came from below me. She was staring up at me. I would have laughed because of how I forgot how short she was compared to my six feet and at the childish way she extended her words; it really reflected her age. But at that moment, I was happy that she was just in my line of sight or at least somewhat below it. Although she startled me, I could not help but feel a somewhat protective sentiment for her.

Before I could reply, she tugged at my hand, preparing to drag me somewhere. And if she really was one of my kind, and not a figment of my imagination, then it would have been simple for her. It was almost as if she did not know that she had powers. So she pulled me along, with quite some effort; it was amusing in the least. We had walked for no less than 2 miles when she stopped; I immediately recognized the surroundings. She sat on a brown, ugly blemish in the middle of the deserted street. For any straggler that did not know of this town's history, one could assume that this was the cause of a terrible street accident, but I knew the true nature of it and was speechless. I gulped shakily.

"My mommy cried. My daddy killed her first, then himself," she began, her voice no louder than a whisper, but I could hear her clearly.

Her sentence made no sense; it had nothing to do with what I had done to her. She was trying to change the subject, I could tell, but what she was talking about was not cheery or happy. The murder-suicide of her parents was cheery? She was not smiling, so I knew it wasn't, but I was very confused.

"My sister was alright. She ran away. I..." she stopped, smacking her lips eagerly, as if remembering some fond memory.

The longer her face lingered on the expression, the more curious I was as to what the memory was. I tried reading her mind, even though I felt guilty doing so. But her mind was not set on one thing, it was more like a montage, and each picture changed quickly. What startled me most was that each image was the face of a human screaming. Why should she be pleased? But then I smelled the venom pooled in her mouth, and I realized that this "innocent" young girl was not at all innocent. These had been her unfortunate victims.

I had somewhat hoped that her eyes were the ruby red color because she was a newborn, but one look at her tainted memories shattered that image into a million pieces, just as a thrown rock shatters a window into so many glass shards. These memories were the rock, destroying the innocence I thought she had; the innocence now broken glass. I took an involuntary step back, and she noticed.

I felt the sensation of choking again, and this time, I stared at her, and saw her face turning bright red, the same color of her ball.

"_How strange. She still has blood in her body,"_ I thought.

I was uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to realize. It was confusing how she could be trying to do something awful, but she still had no idea what she doing. The pressure was released, and I was the first to speak. And although I knew I guilty for what I had done to her, I spoke to her with mild arrogance; everything had been put into perspective for me, and things were as clear as they could be.

"Please explain to me what you want," I stated. I was determined to make myself sound rude, I still had to tack on the "please"; an old habit that I had learned from Carlisle.

The corners of her mouth turned into a terrible frown, and her eyes seemed to grow before mine. It reminded me of the face Bella made before she cried.

"Help me. Please help me. I know big kids aren't supposed to help the smaller ones. I know. I know. My friend Lucy got pushed over by this big kid, and he was mean…"she continued to babble and I felt pity.

She didn't know what she was. She did not know anything. I had never seen this sort of extreme babbling and I did not even try to understand what she was saying because I knew I would never. I do not, cannot even, remember being her age.

"I want to be with my friends, with my puppy, and I don't know how to get there. I've wanted to be with them ever since Daddy killed Mommy…" her voice turned accusing, "and it's your fault. Your fault! Daddy wouldn't have gone crazy looking for me, and Mommy wouldn't have tried killing herself before Daddy decided to do it for her…"

I read her mind and saw the images as she explained them. I was horrified, disgusted with myself. I wanted to leave; I wanted to run to my Bella and I began to do so, but I stopped by my own accord. I thought of her, and how she wanted to be what Rebecca was, and I was disgusted with myself even more. I imagined myself doing the same thing to Bella; the resemblance between Rebecca and Bella did not help me in any way. The same heart shaped face, the same eyes. I could not remember Rebecca's eye color; I had not been concerned with that when I had been brutally…killing her.

So, instead of running away again, I walked towards Rebecca, and scooped her up in my arms. It was sad how I could hold this child without any fear of breaking her and I could not hold the love of my life, who was supposedly older and technically stronger. Rebecca put her small head into my neck, but immediately stiffened. I realized what was wrong before she spoke.

"I'll get the ball. Hold it," I told her as I picked it up and handed it to her.

I quickly and quietly ran and ran, with the small child tucked in my arms. She was quiet, almost as if she was sleeping. I looked down, and she was sucking on her thumb.

I smiled and continued to run.

**Short, yes I know. I think it's just easier for me to write short chapters. That way I give you guys new stuff, and can think of stuff too. Ok! So Back to Bella next chapter. **


	8. The Unexpected Plea

**EEHH…MORE DETAIL!! THANKS MY AWESOME BETA READER!!**

**To all who want Edward and Bella to kiss and make up, I really want Edward and Bella to get back together too! It will! I really promise. But I'm through this right now.**

Chapter 7

The Unexpected Plea

A pair of gold eyes bored into mine, but it wasn't a pair of kind eyes. I wish that I could say that they were warm in the sense that they were warm and displayed a sentiment of pleasantry, but, they were the eyes of the blond haired beauty, the lovely Rosalie Hale. She seemed to smirk in disgust if disgust was even possible to be displayed on her perfect features. I say disgust because I knew her well enough that the only emotion she ever had towards me, besides hatred or anger, was disgust.

She seemed to stick out her hand that she had touched me with and shake it as if that would get the "me-germs" off of her. Being one of the most overdramatic people on earth, I felt she was being even more so. I sighed. Why did I always have to feel so self conscious around her and want to detail all of my human flaws? I did not want to be rude and ask her why she was here, but at the same I really wanted to.

I didn't though; after all, what would I say? I'd probably make a fool of myself while talking. Even if I formed a completely literate sentence, she would make feel that way. I kept waiting, and my mind started wandering. I thought of what I was going to make Charlie for dinner, what I was going to wear to school tomorrow (that influence from Alice was starting to rub off), and most of all, of Edward.

Her pacing made me look up, she never paced. Maybe she did, but not in front of me. I didn't exactly have very many references to compare it to, though. The only one I had was of her at the window of the hospital in Phoenix, not wearing the scornful expression, but not a relieved or happy one. I wasn't surprised. I started thinking why she was pacing, but once again, why would I have the courage to ask?

"I..." she began, "I need your help."

Um, what exactly would I say to that? Hopefully it was nothing to do with some beauty pageant. I could not associate Rosalie with anything but beauty; I never actually thought she was smart. Her lack of conversation with me made me assume that, even if she did fix up her brothers' and Emmet's cars.

"Alright, Rosalie, how can I help you?" I sounded like a waitress taking orders. That was the best sentence I could compose.

"My brother…" again she interrupted herself. Clearly this was difficult for her to phrase. I wished she would get on with it. I don't know how I would help Jasper. For all I knew, he hated me for running away from him in Phoenix. Alice wasn't, but she was just happy because I had let her dress me up for prom. I felt like my mind was babbling. I felt stupid, and I wasn't even saying anything out loud.

"Rosalie, I do not want to be rude, but I don't honestly _know_ Jasper. He seems really nice, but..." I said.

"No! Not Jasper. My _other _brother is the one I am talking about," she interrupted; she also obviously had a problem imagining how I would help Jasper. "He's been acting strangely. I don't understand what he has been doing lately. He barely spends any time in the house. Well, usually he doesn't, but he's usually with you. But from the looks of your appearance, I see his hasn't been."

She had seemed to plead, state, and insult in one sentence. Meet the one and only Rosalie. I could see that she had not meant to harm; I wasn't exactly looking tidy. Even my usually smooth ponytail, was in a loose messy bun, and my clothes were wrinkled, like I had slept in them. Of course, I had.

"Ever since he came back from hunting last time, I can't believe he has not hunted in that long, by the way, he has been spending all of his time in the field where we play baseball," she continued.

The landmark didn't exactly bring up one of my happiest memories. After all, that had been when James had first caught wind of me and had decided that he wanted to kill me. But the place was significant, and I wondered why he was going there. I remembered how his eyes had been dark when he returned from his last hunting trip.

"I am asking you for help because he loves you. I am sure he does, even more than I can imagine. I want you to try and talk to him," she stated uncomfortably.

"Rosalie, the last time I spoke to him, it wasn't exactly pleasant."

_Yeah, you both just sat there and you basically kicked him out of your room after putting on a dramatic display_. I wish my conscience would shut up.

"I don't care! You are going to fix this," she said in the loudest voice she could use in a library. She seemed to state this remorse, and I could tell she did not know what to do. I wanted to ask why Alice did not come, and I probably knew the answer. If Edward really wanted to keep this a secret, he would have made Alice swear not to see me. But that still wasn't like Alice to listen. It must be big.

"By the way, what were you looking at?" she started talking again, after basically putting another burden on my shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," I closed the window on the webpage. I'd have to come back later.

Well, I couldn't have avoided it much longer.

Rosalie and I pulled into the dirt road that led to the Cullen home. I felt dead, like this place had no meaning without Edward walking in with me. How stupid that I had to overreact like this, but still, there hadn't been a time that I had been here without Edward holding my hand. Maybe, just maybe, he was inside right now.

"He's not here," Rosalie stated, like she could read my mind.

My face must have given me away. I kept waiting for her to laugh in my face, but she didn't. We walked through the door, and I stood awkwardly staring at the piano. I sniffed the air, as if hoping to catch his smell somewhere in this house. I walked toward the piano, and sat awkwardly on the bench. The piano was coated with light dust, showing that he hadn't been playing piano for at least a week.

"_It seems that he doesn't seem to want to hang with either of us, bud,_" I whispered to the piano. I felt stupid talking to an object, yet strangely calmer. At least something understood what I was going through, even if it was inanimate.

I saw a flash of black hair speed around the corner.

"Alice! Alice!!! We know you are here!" Rosalie called impatiently.

"You know I promised, Rose!" came the soft voice of Alice right behind me.

I shrieked. But I quickly embraced her. She stepped back after hugging me and she frowned. She was clearly unhappy with my appearance, not in the same way as Rosalie was though. Alice actually cared about me and she was worried about me. I saw a pink sweater on the sofa in the middle of the room and I knew it was too small to belong to anyone but a child.

I heard Edward's laugh. He was here!! I ran up the stairs, and through the winding hallways that led to his room.

I could faintly hear Rosalie's murmur of disapproval, and Alice calling after me. I wasn't sure of what she was yelling, and I didn't care. I wanted to see _him _and he was going to see me, whether he liked it or not. I could also hear someone walking up the stairs after me, and I wondered why they didn't just overtake me.

"_Thank you, Alice"_ I thought in my head. Although she was keeping this secret for Edward, maybe she still wanted to help me too. The footsteps stopped, and I felt a brush of cold air pass me.

"_Maybe not,"_ I thought dejectedly. I was too quick to assume that she was going to help me. Edward was her brother after all, and although I know she loved me like a sister, she would protect her brother and keep his wishes.

I jerked the doorknob, and it was locked. Everything was silent on the other side.

"Edward! I need you! I'm sorry! Please! We need to talk!" I started to cry, my emotions boiling over as I waited.

He did not answer. I waited and waited. He never came to the door. I sunk to the ground and covered my eyes with my hands. Edward always told me he would be there for me, but he had left me alone for such a long time that I felt that I had been forgotten. So, he wasn't actually here then, or so I thought.

I felt myself being held, and I failed to react soon enough. I so desperately wanted to open my eyes and turn to face who was holding me.

"I love you," he murmured in my ear. Then his arms were gone from my waist, and I was alone again. It was so quick that I could've been imagining it. I probably was.


	9. The Stolen

**MORE DETAIL LOVEEES I LOVE MY BETA READER.. and I love chocolate..(random I know)**

**A/N: So guys! This is from Edward's perspective, and his more current experiences with the small treacherous little girl, and it leads up to when Bella arrived at the Cullen home with Rosalie.**

Chapter 8

The Stolen

Although vampires cannot sleep, Rebecca seemed to have convinced herself that she could. After spending a few hours with her, I was sure of what I had predicted before: she really had no idea what she was. I laughed out loud every time that she would crack open one of her eyes and look at me, and, when she would see me staring at her, she would close her eyelid again. It was that innocent determination that if she believed that she could do something, everyone thought she could as well. She tried to sleep, and, when she couldn't, she sat up and started playing with her ball again.

I noticed the wave of electricity that would generate between her fingers and the ball. At first I thought it was the friction of her fingers against the surface of the ball, but it happened each time and each time the amount of electricity increased. She seemed to be waiting for the electricity to shock her; it was quite entertaining, but I also noticed that she did not need her ball. She just wanted it because it was the only thing in her world that was not sickly twisted. ((Clarify))

I did wonder whether or not I should let her know what she was; I didn't know how she would react. She was probably the youngest vampire I had ever encountered. Literally, at the time she was changed her body was not developed at all and neither apparently was her mind. I was surprised that she had even survived the change. I shivered although I was not cold, thinking of how she must have lay in some park screaming, her young voice going hoarse, and no one helping her, holding her through the pain; that had been her personal hell. I couldn't remember what she tasted like, and I'm glad I didn't. I felt some sort of affection for her, and holding her, letting her make me remember, I was not happy that I knew what Bella's blood tasted like. She sighed impatiently, and I quickly noticed how short of an attention span she had.

She got up from the sofa in my room, and walked over to my rack of CDs. I instinctively called out to her, "Don't touch."

She frowned, and turned the full power of her red eyes on me. I noticed that she was used to getting everything the way she wanted as well; she was spoiled. That made me feel a little relieved; at least she'd had some sort of reprieve from being forced into this world of darkness. So I let her touch them, waiting for the inevitable crash that would follow. Good thing I had all the CD copies; I heard no crash though. I had forgotten that she was one of us, and she was much more graceful than I had thought at first.

She was quickly bored with that, too. I had already known that it would come, and I already had formulated a plan. It involved taking her to a place that involved some graphic history for me and for my lovely Bella, but I felt I owed it to her; I had taken her soul. Actually, to me, Rebecca seemed to have a soul. It made me question my own theory; maybe I was incorrect about that as well.

I knelt in front of her, and stared into her eyes, and pleaded for her to trust her. I could feel her understand that all I wanted from her was trust, and she climbed into my arms. It would have been easier to carry her on my back, but she was more content in my arms. She held her ball, so that also made it more difficult, but nothing that I could not handle. It was weird carrying someone that was not Bella.

Oh, Bella! I had not seen her in so long. I could not stand seeing her right now, especially with Rebecca. I did not want to explain how I knew Rebecca, or worse, why I was with her now. I did not want to have to tell her that I was afraid of my own memories; how guilty I felt because of this child.

Rebecca's scream of exhilaration made me smile. We arrived at the large meadow and I set her down. She looked around for a moment and then she sat down on the ground. She motioned for me to sit across from her and began rolling the ball towards me; I caught it and rolled it back. We continued this game for about three hours. She never seemed to tire when it came to her mysterious ball. I was pleased that she seemed happy and glad that she had not tried to choke me or had an internal fight with herself.

At least not yet.

I spoke too soon.

She had just picked up her ball and she threw it, displaying her incredible strength, watching quietly as it collided with a tree. Suddenly, she yelled and began grabbing her head. Then her thoughts came to me in a rush with a splintered, forced clarity.

"_This is not part of the plan sweetie. What are you doing?" _said one voice.

"_LEMME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ she screamed internally. She actually yelled my name aloud over and over.

Her yelling stabbed my heart. I quickly rushed over to her, but she was choking me again. I then understood. Her other sides were controlling her. She could do nothing but try to fight them. She wanted out, and there was nothing she could do. I briefly wondered what the plan was, but then her thoughts overwhelmed me once again.

"_I told you," _a voice said sternly, "_to get close to him, and when you meet her, you must…"_

_"NO! NO! NO!" _((define if the voice is masculine or feminine to help the reader know if it's the mother or the father))

I was frightened, but then stupidly thought that this girl could do nothing to me. I was older than she, more experienced and had control over my vampiric talents. How could she harm me?

But nevertheless, I could feel the small seed of doubt growing in the pit of my stomach. If she could not harm me, who would she try to harm?

I took her to the meadow every day. I missed Bella terribly, but, the last time I had confronted her, I lost it and began to sob tearlessly in front of her.

It hurt me watching how much pain Bella was in. In so much pain that she did not even cry anymore. I was busy taking care of Rebecca, and consciously neglecting my one true love, the one that had almost lost her life to James only a few months ago.

And I was being cruel. It was killing me to do it, but I still did not have the courage to face her again. I wanted so badly to just explain everything, but I was afraid of what she would think of me if she saw what I had done. Some small voice inside me knew that she would understand and not judge me, just like Alice had always said of her.

I longed to kiss her lips and hold her in my arms. But I had not hunted in a very long while, ever since I had met my past, and knew that when and if I did meet Bella, it would be all I could do to not bite her especially since I had become desensitized to her scent once again.

It was sunny that day and windy, so I did not hear Alice slip past my locked door, and speak, "What have you done?"

It was a little more than a whisper. I turned, at first, angry, but then relieved to let someone know of my burden. I was analyzing what words to speak, but I had no idea what to say. I could see the disapproval etched into her perfect features. Her eyes flickered quickly to the seemingly sleeping figure, and back to my face.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing? Have you _seen_ Bella? Do you know what you have been doing to her? I cannot…" she accused.

I cut her off. I did not want to have my worst fears proven by someone so sure of what she saw. I understood what I was doing, and I did not want hear anything. But I knew she was right. This was unfair to Bella. I always knew that.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca. I can't really sleep because you and Eddie are being too loud," Rebecca said suddenly, sitting up.

I could see a smile playing on the edge of Alice's lips. She did not want to smile; she wanted to continue being angry at me. But Alice had a small inkling of wonder towards children, especially because they seemed oblivious to the dangers of the world. Children were something that she was sure that had not changed, even when she was human.

"So this is what you have been doing these past two months?" she directed the questions at me.

I nodded and stroked Rebecca's hair. I still did not know what to do about her, and I still had not told her about what she really was. But she had told me all about her sister, and each time I asked her if she knew where her sister was, she would suddenly stop speaking and say she was tired. I was not happy that she was lying to me, but I could not convince her otherwise.

I still could not figure out her personalities, but there seemed to be to others beside Rebecca herself. The way they spoke, it sounded like they were her parents.

Alice stared at me, and I immediately blurted out to her, "Swear to me that you will not tell Bella. Swear it to me! It is for the greater good! I promise with all of the heart that belongs to her!" I almost took some of the words back at the time, because, at the moment, some of it belonged to the small child sitting next to me. I had to tell Bella sometime…and Alice seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You have to tell Bella. She deserves to know why you are acting this way. I understand that you feel you have responsibilities towards her for what you did to her…" I interrupted again.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

Her face displayed an expression of intrigue for a moment.

"It was very interesting. I actually had more of a flashback, rather than a vision of the future. It was as if I was watching from the sidelines. I'm glad I never had a bout of rebellious years like you, Edward," she smiled rather scornfully, looking at me accusingly once again. "…As I was saying, you may feel you have to fulfill some sort of…" she struggled to find the right word, "…duty to make sure she is fine, but you must remember that you are not sure you can trust this young girl," Rebecca stiffened at my side, "and worst yet, Bella seems to be getting steadily worse by the second. If you aren't careful, she might show up here and…"

She was interrupted once again as the front door opened and I smelled the scent of freesia, enchanting and tugging at my senses, ripping at the small amount of control I had left.

_How ironic, _I thought as I looked up at Alice; my laugh was excited and terrified at the same time.


	10. Can It Be?

**Ok lovees, here goes.**

Chapter 9

Can It Be?

I waited quietly as I heard the murmur of voices below. Alice was right, Bella sounded terrible. I could only imagine her appearance, hair unkempt, clothing wrinkled, eyes red. But instead of running out to her, I remained in my room, Rebecca playing with my hands. I noticed that I was not breathing, and sighed. Her scent filled me from this far, and the thirst and lust that I had for her was stronger because of the amount of time that I had been away from her. Rebecca was silent, not talkative at all, very unlike her. I wondered if she could smell that a human was in the house, but maybe she was trying to ignore it. The expression she made was very amusing, and I laughed, despite myself. I froze, because I heard light footsteps running towards my room.

There was a jerk on the doorknob, and I covered Rebecca's mouth, so she would not call out to whoever was on the other side. I knew who was, and I wanted to yank open the door, and take her into my arms, but how would I explain Rebecca? So, I waited, and Alice came through the window and whisked a fighting child out of my room and took her to the meadow, where I would go after I…What was I going to do?

I heard a slump on the other side of the door, and could hear Bella sniffling, and could even smell her tears. I could not stand it. But I did not open the door to my room, I sped around to the front of the house, entered through the front door, and sped up the same stairs that my angel had just ran through, her scent was stronger where she had tripped, and I felt the shadows under my eyes darken. I approached her, and I felt my heart tear at the sight of her, she was crouched on the ground, hands over her eyes, crying silently. As fluid a movement as I could manage, so as she could not see me, I picked her up from behind, and held her for the shortest moment. As I left I whispered in her ear, "I love you." And I was off.

-------------

As I entered the meadow, I was expecting to see Rebecca sitting on Alice's lap, but what I saw was much worse.

I saw a wild Rebecca, hands curled into fists, pounding them on the earth, having some sort of wild tantrum. I watched in horror, my body frozen, as I saw Alice rush forward to hug her, and Rebecca wrenched her hands upward, striking Alice in the chest, sending her backward over 250 feet. She landed with a thud, and weakly stood. She seemed as dazed as I was. Rebecca was not finished, she stood and ran with vampire speed towards her, and grabbed fistfuls of Alice's shirt in her hands, and raised her up over her small height. She stared at her menacingly, and bit her ankles. I could hear Alice whimper in pain, but she did not have the willpower to fight the small child. I was mildly reminded of the terrifying vampire who lived with the Volturri, Jane, and how she enjoyed other people's pain.

Rebecca suddenly stiffened, and turned slowly. She saw me, and as if slapped, she dropped Alice, and her expression changed from the blood-red murderous expression she had just displayed, into the expression she always had in my presence. I was shocked and angry, and I ran to her, and shook her in my hands.

"What are you doing?! Why? Do not lie to me, or stare at me with those eyes, I _saw_ you doing that to my dearest sister, and you are going to tell me that you did not know what you were _doing_? I am beginning to think that you_ do _know what you are doing, and I am the one being played the fool. I want to kill you right now," I yelled in her face. I was very harsh, very blunt, and oddly cruel.

She whimpered, and had a small unsatisfying answer, "They made me do it."

I scoffed. "They? They? Who are they? The people in your head? Well, I have seen your mind, and sure, yes, people are there, but did you feel that way when you killed all of those innocent people? NO! I take that back, you _slaughtered_ them, and you had a smile on your face. Look! You have one now!"

She was indeed displaying a wicked smile, and she answered me, but it was a terrifying voice, "You _think_," she sneered the word, "that you of all people, are a match for me? I lured you into taking my trap, just like my father said that you would. I had been watching you, and I knew of your precious disposition, and your guilt for almost killing that human you keep in your house. There is more to come Edward Cullen, and what's worst is that you do not know when it will come," she ended.

I felt like a blow had hit me internally. I was so shocked, yet something told me that something like this would befall me, and I had tried to ignore that feeling, letting my guilt overwhelm me.

I continued to watch as she ran from me, into the protection of the woods, and I chased her to no avail. I internally yelled, "_Dear God what have I done_!"

I had neglected my lover, and had literally bowed down to this nightmare of my past, and now she was gone, with a plot to harm me. I ran back to Alice, and saw her sitting there, staring mournfully and thoughtfully staring at the ground. She had deadly bites on her smooth marble ankles, and when I stared at them closer, I saw how small the bites were.

_"They hurt more than any other bite I have received, Edward. I do not understand. I did not see any of this. Not the girl, not this, not any of it. I've only been getting visions of this house over and over again,"_ she thought.

"And you don't know where it is?" I asked her tenderly. I felt terrible for what had befallen her, because I knew it was my fault.

"There is no indication. None, whatsoever. I wonder if it is significant at all, and I am worried as to what it means. I do not see anyone there, and I wonder if it is in the present, or in the past," she murmured, and buried her face in her hands.

I rubbed her back gently, and as I looked down at her ankles, I saw that the bites had closed to dark half moon shaped scars. I stood, and held out my hand for her to take. She took it, and she stood as well. We ran back to our home, and went to speak to Carlisle.

------------

"Hmm," Carlisle said after I had confessed to him everything that had happened.

I waited for something else to be said, like advice, or at least a plan, but Carlisle remained silent.

He finally spoke, "You should hunt. As for the situation, I hate to be negative, but what can we do? You do not know where she went, or what she plans to do. She left you with a threat, and nothing else."

Esme spoke, "My advice to you is to do exactly as Carlisle advised, to hunt, and then I think you should go to her."

There was no need to specify who Esme was speaking of, and I agreed. I left immediately to hunt, and as midnight arrived, and stood in front of Bella's home, trying to think of what I was going to say to her. I could not decide on anything, so I swiftly jumped, and climbed through the window.

**I hope you lovely readers have been enjoying the story so far. If you guys review each time you read, then I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE that next chapter will be a Edward and Bella one. So please! PLEASE! Review for me.**


	11. The Truth

**Oh, I know that you guys read some of it, could you please review on what you have read. I mean, the review could just say good, bad, ugly, whatever! Just say something to let me know that I'm not just writing to no one.**

Chapter 10

The Truth

Fear gripped my heart. My love was not in her bed. I could hear Charlie's snoring, but I could not hear _her_. I felt as if I could smell her, but maybe that was just her clothing that littered the floor of her room. I had never seen her room so untidy before, and I wondered if she had always been untidy, and I had just been so focused on her.

But then I heard the shower, and sighed, relieved. She was here, and she would be here soon. I only had to wait until I felt the door open and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to see me. I did not want to run to her, so I waited. I heard her deep intake of breath, and I opened my eyes. I was terrified again, but then I looked to the floor, and saw her lying there. I rushed to her, and when I picked her up and laid her on the bed, she opened her eyes.

"You didn't even kiss me this time," she mused.

I smiled, remembering when I had kissed her the second time, and she had passed out on my chest. But I was immediately grim, because that seemed like so long ago. She waited for me to speak, and she sat up, and seemed to edge herself most away from me on the bed. She probably felt as if I would fly out the window again.

"You have no idea how I feel, my love. I am terribly sorry for everything," I said slowly. I could not formulate a single sentence, and this was the best I could come up with.

I was looking down at the quilt as I said this, and as I looked up, I saw her sleeping form pressed against the headboard of the bed. She had not heard anything, but judging the smile on her face as she slept, I felt her joy radiating. I pushed her hair back from her face, and I repositioned her so that she was under the quilts. I lay beside her in thought, trying to create sentences in my brain to say to her in the morning. I stared at her again, and was happy to feel her begin to mumble. Ah, yes! Her sleep-talking.

"Does he really love me? Will he hold my hand? I don't want to see him cry anymore? Will he tell me the truth now? I missed him. I still have find out the name of my great aunt. Will.." she sighed my name, "Edward, Edward, EDWARD!"

I froze. She was screaming my name, and she was shaking, thrashing. She was having a nightmare. I cradled her in my arms, and she pushed against me, like I was someone else.

"No, no, my love. It is me, it is. Bella," I cooed, but she was in such a deep slumber that she did not hear me.

She suddenly stopped thrashing, and sighed. The nightmare was over, but she remained asleep. I thought she was awake because her eyes opened and stared at me. She sat up, and spoke, "Kiss me, my love."

I pulled her to me, and obliged, but as my lips met hers, she did not kiss me back. I opened my eyes as I was kissing her, and she was breathing steadily. Usually her heart beated erratically, but this time it only slightly faster. I let her go, and she fell back onto the pillows and smiled. I laughed in whispers, she was still asleep! I would have to tell her when she awoke. Maybe not, I thought. I imagined how red she would turn if I did ask her. I loved her, but this I longed to do for myself.

I traced her facial features, and I felt her stir. It was about six in the morning. She was surprised to see me. It was if she didn't remember last night. I touched her face, and I watched as her expression changed from confusion to relief. Now, I was the one that was surprised by the question she asked me.

"Did you see me yesterday? Because if you did, you should have warned me! I would have worn blue because I know how much you love that color."

She was trying to lighten the mood, and she felt stupid trying to. I could sense it. I laughed and laughed. I grabbed her in my arms and stroked her hair. I wanted everything to be how it was before, to forget all about Rebecca, and how she had forced me to forger my angel.

"You are thinking of your clothes? How about smiling? You could have smiled. I couldn't resist, I had to embrace you, even if you could not see me," I said.

"Promise me you will be true. Tell me everything. Was it something I did? Did I do something to you?" she questioned silently.

I raised her chin with two fingers.

"No! Never think that. Never forget how stubborn I can be, and I am here to let you know everything, because I love you and you deserve to know, but let me confess to you that I am frightened to tell you, because I feel that you might not feel the same about me after knowing why I have been distant." I took a breath, and started to talk fast, but Bella pressed her hand to mine, and said, "I am only human, you might need to slow it down just a bit."

I began again, slower this time, "I was hunting with Emmett and Jasper, and I suddenly saw myself in a different surrounding completely, and I had no idea how I came to arrive here.." I continued the remainder of the story in detail, and continued up to the present. Her hand tightened around mine when I spoke of Rebecca's threat, and after I had finished telling her everything, including how I felt, she spoke, "Wait. A red smear???? Oh."

She suddenly fainted, and I could do nothing but wait.

**OH snap!!! What will happen????? AHH!!!! Please please please review guys!!!!! I beg you, please!!! I want to at least reach 20 reviews!!! IT WOULD TOTALLY BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AND I COULD WRITE MORE FOR YOU!!!!!**


	12. Oh No!

**I really want to thank my loyal reviewers who got me out of my sad state, pottrprincess and smartblonde1064. I would really like for some of you guys who read this to try and review. I want to know what you think, and I would like some constructive criticism. I thank all who review again, and I hope you guys hear my plea!!!**

Chapter 11

Oh No!

I felt weak carrying my Bella to my home. Of course I could not just wait for her to regain consciousness, so I took her to my father. I had all of my anxiety threatening to burst.

"_It's alright. She's just passed out."_

Even in regular circumstances, passing out is never a good thing. Maybe she was tired? No, that was not it. It had to be in reaction to what I had confessed to her moments before. I struggled to remember what I had said that had petrified her. It was difficult for me to multitask while carrying Bella, because I only had room in my mind for thinking of her and if she was alright.

The door of the house opened before I had even knocked, or broken the door down, as I was planning to. Alice, obviously. I walked in, and I could not keep my anxiety pent up any longer.

"Carlisle!" I bellowed. "Where are you? I need you!"

Alice murmured for me to calm down, and she said, "She'll moan in about a minute, so just cool it." I think I also heard her mutter something about an overreaction. I considered any response I had towards Bella to never be an overreaction. Sure enough, she let out of soft moan, and grasped my shirt with her hands. Carlisle entered the room and quickly motioned for me to set her on the sofa. I gently pried her hands from my shirt, and did just that. He pulled back her eyelids and felt her pulse.

"She is fine, Edward. Most likely she just forgot to breathe while you were talking," he answered.

I did not reply. I was sure I had said something that had upset her, not that Carlisle's theory would not fit Bella and how she tended to be. I remember how scared I used to be when her heart would pound tremendously fast when I would touch her. Her eyelids fluttered and I whispered in her ear, placing my whole body over hers, "Love, are you alright?"

She groaned, and opened her eyes. It was almost instantly that she started hyperventilating. "Edward! Edward! What did you…say about…a stain??"

I remembered. I had been speaking of the red stain on the street when she had passed out. I pressed my lips to her forehead and murmured an uncertain yes. I just made matters worse. Her heart reacted to my touch, so now her heart was threatening to pop out of her chest, and she was having an anxiety attack. I knew that if I could get her to calm down, then she could explain why this frightened her so much. I pondered whether she was feeling this way because of her aversion to blood, but that was highly doubtful. I carried her to my room, and set her down on my soft blue couch. I grasped her wrists in my hands gently, and stared into her eyes. The expression in her eyes was alarmed, clearly because of what she was thinking. I continued to maintain my stance, and slowly, but steadily, her eyes dimmed, and she rested her head against my chest. I felt her doze off in my arms.

BPOV

I felt calm as I opened my eyes for the third time today. I found myself staring at a pale throat. I untucked my head from his chest, and kissed his chin. I felt his lips pull into a smile, and he tilted his head down so that my lips slid from his chin up to his lips. The moment last a good second, before I pulled away and remembered what had happened. Edward kept waiting for me to freak out again, but I maintained my calm disposition. I had several questions and I did not know where to start. Edward chose to start first, although I saw him hesitating on how to phrase whatever he was going to ask.

"Bella," he said my name slowly, "what about," he was definitely struggling, "the stain on the road bother you?" Bother was certainly the understatement, but I decided not to overreact.

"It just, well, a few days ago, Charlie was telling me about his side of the family, and how his great-aunts had been kidnapped, and…" I stopped talking. I wondered if it sounded completely irrelevant to the nature of his question to him , and I said, " It has to do with your question, I promise."

He waited silently for me to continue.

"..and I was curious about them, so I went to the library and read the article on the story. It just so happens that one of my great- great aunts was murdered, or so it was reported, and she left a giant stain of blood on the street…" I felt Edward freeze.

EPOV

"..and I was curious about them, so I went to the library and read the article on the story. It just so happens that one of my great- great aunts was murdered, or so it was reported, and she left a giant stain of blood on the street…" she continued. I froze.

"_What were the chances of her great-great aunt being the same girl?"_ I thought restlessly.

"Do you happen to know the name? Where they were kidnapped?' I voiced.

"I do not know the name, I was going to find that out when.." I suddenly smiled spread across her face. "…When Rosalie came and talked to me," she seemed waiting for my response.

I was rather shocked, too, because many an occasion there had been where Rosalie had voiced her hatred and dislike for my love. I was interested to see where this was going. I let Bella explain their entire conversation, and I was touched to see that Rosalie had realized my love for Bella, and that she had taken the initiative to make this right. Without Rosalie, Bella and I would still be without each other, and (I shuddered) Rebecca might have tried to kill me by now.

I realized that Bella had changed the subject by accident, and as much as I enjoyed this particular topic, I asked again where the murder took place.

"California," she replied.

My reply was cut off, as I heard a roar and a maniacal giggle erupt from below.

**What do ya think?**


	13. What Has Come

**Thank you so much to neverforget99, ms. Milly, and to bellaswan456 for reviewing and getting me over 20 reviews!! Please keep reviewing readers, and I hope it isn't confusing. This is supposed to be when Edward and Bella are in his room, while Bella is sleeping, and Alice and Jasper are together and alone.**

Chapter 12

What Has Come

APOV

I was proud of myself. Bella and my brother were back together. In the back of my mind I knew that I had not been the source of help, Rosalie had been. I was very shocked at her behavior, but I was happy she had intervened.

I entered Jasper's bedroom, and sat on his bed. He smiled warmly at me, and I took his hand. There was no need to talk, I was comfortable with my own slice of heaven. I could hear Bella's oddly loud voice upstairs.

_"Oh Please! They just reconciled, what are they fighting about now?"_ I thought.

I gave Jasper a pleading glance, but he had a tortured expression on his face. I waited for him to tell me what he was feeling. I could not even imagine having that power that poor Jasper had to deal with. He sensed my discomfort, He gave me a weak smile, and murmured, "I sense a lot of fear, and I feel that something terrible is going to happen."

I took him seriously, but trying to lighten the mood, I said, "Aren't I the one with the visions?"

He rolled his eyes and said again, "I am serious, Alice, I am frightened from all of this…..electricity in the air. There is not a better word to describe it. But there is this anger I am feeling, and it's growing."

"I hope that isn't Edward. Last time he was angry he punched a whole in the wall," I continued, trying to calm him down.

He did not take the hint, and continued to explain, "No. I would know if this was Edward, because his anger would be mixed with passion. The last time I felt this amount of anger was from James, and it was mixed with pure fury and evil."

"Who is it coming from?" I asked him warily.

"I really cannot decipher the source, but it seems to be radiating in this area, but I know that it is not Carlisle or Esme, who I hate to comment, seem to be enjoying themselves. It is not Emmett, he is too busy trying to defeat this videogame.." he chuckled, "and Rosalie always has resentment, but this is too strong to be radiating from Rosalie. It isn't you, I know what _you _want to do…"

If I could blush I would have, but I just edged myself closer to him as his voice became increasingly louder, "Bella is fighting Edward, but she just calmed down, I think, because Edward is calm too."

JPOV (Jasper)

Suddenly, Alice stiffened in my arms. I was alarmed, but then I saw the faraway look in her eyes. She was having a vision, and I rubbed her back as she did so. She blinked, and glanced to her right, towards the window where the clouds seemed to darken as she spoke, "That was a very…distressing…vision."

I waited for her to describe in detail, as I knew she would. I felt her confusion and awe as she began to explain and her emotion was

"I was someone else. I'm not sure, but I wasn't me, I wasn't Alice. I was running fast, and I am sure that I was someone of our kind, and I was feeling as if I was running at one target, just one direct target. My emotion was terrible, cruel, and I desperately wanted to hurt whatever or whomever I was running at. I was carrying something in my hand, but I could not tell what I was carrying, but I felt it dig into my unusually small palm. I was panting, as if I was out of breath, but I did not have the need to breath. I also felt uncertain, and I arrived at a destination, but the location around me was blurred. All that was in focus was a pair of eyes, terrified-looking."

She finished, and she waited for me to say something in reply, but I did not know what to say, because at that moment, the anger was overwhelming, and my mind was shaking with it.

APOV

I tried stroking Jasper's hair as he writhed in my arms, but suddenly I heard a bang, and a shriek that sounded much like Esme's.

"It is here!" Jasper whimpered.

I prayed that we would be able to overcome what had arrived.

**I hope this wasn't too fast paced, I am kinda writing it during school :) I wanted to post something!**


	14. Author's Note

This is an author's note, but I still want y'all to read it, if you could. I got some good criticism from cindebella, and she suggested that I use lots for details, and that sounds like an awesome idea!!!!! So, for the next few days I will be adding detail to each chapter, to clarify and make it more interesting and longer. If you would please review and let me know if you would like anything clarified more than it is, please! I will update soon though!!

Love,

Sofi a.k.a. loveedoveymonkey


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovely Awesome readers ( I mean the ones that actually read this ) I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I really had writer's block. But this is just a snippet I felt I had to write, I could just feel it. It may not be very interesting, but I thought it was, and It is very different, like not like anything I've written before from this character. It's from Rebecca's POV, and I think I will be able to update it more often, especially during the holiday break. Please review, and let me know what you think. If I don't get any feedback, I might be deleting this story.**

The Wrath

Rebecca's POV

I could not feel the wind on my hands, or the breath that threatened to burst from the lungs that needed none. I came to the conclusion that I could not feel anything. But I did not want to feel anything…nothing but the anger coursing through my veins. There was nothing but a cold dead heart, like a slab of cement right smack in the middle of my lifeless chest. The chest heaved with the unnecessary humid air. I needed to plot. I needed to kill. I relished the sound of the word in my mind. _Kill._ But would it be as simple as the rest? My sister was the easiest to vanquish, and my favorite thus far. She had been no challenge, merely a thoughtless distraction, only to fill me with my own family blood. The façade that I had been trying to maintain was spiraling out of control, no longer deceiving, until it had come to this.

What I fear is that I will not be able to defeat, to burn, to scorn, and menace. This was the grand plot, the final stage, the last stand. My stand. I needed it to continue to live this life in this seemingly powerless body, this state. But what was I to do? The prize was well protected, yet I had been completing great strides with the great predator, the one who wasted it all being with the trophy. The words burned in my throat. _My trophy_.

If only everyone could see what I could see, feel what I feel. They would all know how difficult this was for me. Having to live this existence without a challenge for so long. The luring had been my favorite, and with this tale nearing its end, I sweetly and evilly thought for a conclusion that benefited my own. Would it come true? And would it suffice?

_The ball gently rolled from my fingertips. I gasped and ran slowly, trying to see how far I could run from the place that everyone believed I called home. What home? I had no home. This rathole, this place where I was sentenced until I was old enough. _

_My intelligence denied, my talents dismissed, up to the point where I had to dim my intelligence in the form of actions and words. How I hated this ball, this disgusting, filthy, round toy. I did admire it in sorts. How it had no mind, and blew where ever it wanted to go. It could go left and right, and no one could care, but it didn't care that no one cared. That was my favorite aspect._

_But it did help me in deceiving, because I used the excuse of chasing the ball to my advantage, to finally run away. I scowled when I remembered that my parents had so many friends, and it how odd it would appear to see a six-year-old girl running down the middle of the streets._

_I began to wheeze, and ponder how I had been gifted with mental talent, yet completely and utterly unskilled at any recreation._

_I spoke to soon. I tripped over my tight brown boots. I looked back guiltily, waiting for the recognition of some passing individual to realize who I was, and waiting for them to chase me. No one did, not yet. I rose quickly, and began to walk steadily faster, no longer wanting to run. The distance between the ball and myself grew, and I was becoming impatient._

_That was something else I wasn't gifted with: patience. When I finally reached the ball, I sat down. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the street. I didn't care that anyone could catch me. I did not care at all. Because at that moment I realized that although my parents did care, I was not happy. I would never be happy. _

_I don't know how long I sat, and waited. Waited for some passing car to hit me, for some cyclist to run me over with some bicycle. I felt disgusted at my thoughts. I was young, probably the youngest case of suicide anyone could experience. _

_But suddenly, I felt like I was being watched, like a gazelle in the middle of a vast plain. It knows the predator is watching it, and freezes. And so I froze, and waited, because the feeling in the air was of craze, and of a hostile foreboding._

_I continued to remain frozen; waiting for the impending approach. I turned, and stood quickly, watching the young man in front of me. He did not seem dangerous, until I looked up into his eyes._

_My plan did not seem so smart anymore. I was scared, I wanted to run. I closed my eyes, as my legs trembled and threatened to collapse. I held the ball tightly, and faintly heard the leap the boy and the thud as he landed in front of me. _

_I heard no more._

_It was a fast movement, just as I was descending into darkness, into deep, deep darkness, I felt it. I felt the fire, the pain. It was excruciating, and I could hear growling. What scared me was that the growling was…animalistic, unreal. It was as if in a triumph, a goal reached. But just as the goal was reached, it wanted to be thrown away, and was regretted. All of this was expressed in the growling. _

_I could feel the gooeyness of my blood spilling on the hard granite, and came to the conclusion through the pain, that I was still in the middle of the street. My arms were faintly grasping the round object in my hands. It was all I had now. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I wanted to feel relief, and this wasn't what I expected. I wanted to be seated in my house, the house I loathed, which suddenly was very appealing. No, not appealing, it was much more than that._

_The growling had subsided hours ago, and I suffered in silence. Somehow I wasn't on the street anymore. I had somehow managed to pull myself from it, hiding in the bush of some home. I waited to be discovered, and as I felt my heart slow, I felt the agony and fire subside, and diminish._

_The physical throbbing was no longer there. It was replaced with mental throbbing. My eyes finally opened. I was amazed, I could see clearer than I ever had. It was exquisite, and I enjoyed it. But I was so hungry, very, very hungry. I stood, and stared into the night. I wondered how long I had been here._

_I heard a cupboard door squeak, and I felt humans in the house beside me. I did not think, I pounced through the window. I attacked my prey. In a matter of seconds, it was over. I look down at my victim. It was the motherly widow that had served me cookies every week. But I was not disgusted. I had finally found my resolution. The one and only resolution._

I felt the need to replay how I had arrived here, to this place. I needed everyone to see it, to feel it, and I wanted it to be done. No matter the consequences, this was the way it was going to be. The inevitable future.

The voices in my head seemed to grunt in agreement. They were not real, but I felt that they were my only companions.

"_My dear child, my baby. How can I help you?"_ my mother murmured.

I knew that they would not understand, no matter how hard I wanted them to. I had to do everything.

**Be honest, what did y'all think? Was it interesting enough? I need suggestions on where this story should go. I have an idea, but I need to know what y'all think. (don't laugh at my texas accent btw hahaha, i know i'm a freak...you have no idea how hard it is to not write those things in the story..)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Right, so thank you for reviewing Brielle, MidnightxRed. This is the first part of a two part chapter. **

My heart swelled with fear. Who has screamed? I had never heard any of the Cullens actually _scream_. They were taken my surprise, and I heard the snarl of Jasper. That could only mean one thing…Alice was hurt. Before Edward even realized what I was doing, I was out the door, and I had never ran faster in my entire life. I felt Edward's breath on my neck, trying to hold me back anxiously.

"No, my love. Don't. Alice is fine, Alice is fine…" he said, trying to convince himself not to lock me up in his room and join the fight brewing below.

But who was there? Who could have come hurt them? I gulped, not them…_us. _I considered myself one of them now. My thoughts were disturbed by the clattering below. Edward and I were at the top of the stairs, and I felt my eyes widen in shock as I saw a table fly by, crashing into the wall and breaking into five different pieces. His hands tightened on my shoulders, straining to not press to hard, and break my bones. I rotated and stared into his eyes. He was just as frightened as I was. This was his family.

"Edward, what is happening?" I whispered.

He didn't have a chance to answer before a blur of white and gold flashed by, and crashed into the wall, slumping to the ground beside the fragments of table. I screamed when I realized it was Rosalie, eyes open and locked on mine. They dimmed, and her eyes slid shut. Edward covered my mouth. I sobbed wordlessly, feeling the tears slid down my cheeks, nose, and all over his hand. I could feel him shaking, and I _knew_ that he would be crying too if he could.

"Rose!! Rose! My god, my angel!" I heard Emmett's voice boom, his usual joking demeanor shattered with grief and pain.

He took a seat by her. There was no way to tell if she was alive, I realized. She did not need to breath, her heart did not beat. When Emmett finally touched her, he yelped, his fingers burned and generating electricity. He began to sob tearlessly, suffering physical and mental pain.

He continued to hold her, the burns covering his entire body, before he finally collapsed from the intensity of it.

I could not stop crying. Emmett and Rosalie, both of them hurt, and not even sure if they were still alive. I was angry. I wanted to know who was hurting my family, and so did Edward.

"Go Edward, GO!" I whispered furiously.

He seemed happy to oblige, but he twisted on his heel, and stared me in the face.

"Promise.._Promise_ Bella. Please, do NOT move from here," his voice was plagued with agony.

I nodded, and he decided that the fierce embrace, pressing his body into every line of mine, would mean much more than any kiss. He lowered into a crouch, and leaped, farther than I had seen any man leap.

"_I'm sorry, Edward,"_ I thought.

And I slowly descended the stairs, into the view of the predator.

**What did you think? Review please!! If I get 7 reviews, I will update it.**


End file.
